Addictions to Guitar Hero and coffiee
by Xxamerican idiotxX
Summary: Dethklok story about what happens when Toki and Skwisgaar and how they discover Guitar Hero and about Nathan Explosions dependancy on coffee
1. Mordhus

Ok so I was playing Thunderhorse on guitar hero 2 a few nights ago and I got the idea for this story and it basically has to do with skwisgaar discovering guitar hero 3 and how he sucks at it since he's the fastest guitar player in the world.

I don't own Dethklok (Metalocolypse), Brendon Small does and he's amazing. Ok so does Tommy Blacha but he's not as amazing. I also don't own Guitar Hero or Starbucks either.

**By The Way**- Just in case you don't watch metaloclypse (people who actually do don't get annoyed with me here you can skip this part.)

Toki and Skwisgaar can't speak English well because they are from Sweden and Norway. Which is why they put s on lots of the things they say and stuff like that so please don't flame me for that. That's really the way they talk.

**Chapter One**

**Mordhus**

****

Skwisgaar Swilgelf was lazily sprawled out on the couch in the giant band living room of Mordhus at what seemed to be five in the morning.

He was flipping through channels refusing to sleep.

"Ahhhs theres nothings ons. maybe I should just sleeps." He thought.

He flipped another channel seeing something that made him change his mind,

Guitar Hero 3 out tomorrow at all Hot Topic retailers and other stores near you.

"Brutals."

Skwisgaar decided against his thought to sleep since he hated it so he stayed on the couch thinking about the Guitar Hero game he had just seen and while he did a sleepy Toki wandered into the room.

Toki walked over and sat down beside Skwisgaar on the couch.

The rhythm guitarist tried to focus on the TV but found just as Skwisgaar had that there was nothing on, so he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Skwisgaars why yous up so earlys?" Toki asked.

"I nots ever sleeps last nights. So toki why are YOU up so earlys?" skwisgaar asked.

"Yous not exactly quiet skwisgaar you keep TVs ups so louds it makes me thinks you defffs."

"Ha I woke little Toki up from his sleepings."

"Yous a dick swkisgaar, now I cants sleeps no mores thank to yous."

"Oks den while us up I should tells you bout what is just sees on the TVs. Wait did I wake anyone else up?." Skwisgaar asked.

"I don't think so. Pickle shits faced drunks so he's nots awake, I's haven't seens Murderface, and Nat'an wont wakes up tills he needs his coffees." Toki said counting each band member off on his fingers leaving out their band manager Charles Ofdehsen cuz he's in a bad mood weather you wake him up or not.

"Okays then I tell yous what I seen. Skwisgaar continued on eagerly.

"Wats is it?" Toki said through a yawn.

"Guitar Hero's, it game for des plays stations for guitar players and is gonna get it so yous can plays too I figure yous wants to cuz yous guitar player too evens thoughs your guitars playings sound like crap.

"Alrights i's play it but i's hates you Skwisgaar."

"I knows Toki yous says the sames thing every days yous sound like de brokens record." Skwisgaar said smiling.

Wells maybe if you weren't suchs asshole to mes all the time and didn't says I's shittys guitar player, then I wouldn't say I hates you.

Fine whatevers, sos laters dos you wants to goes with me to de Hot Topic to get Guitars Heros or yous just gonna stay here cryings like de babies cuz I plays guitar better?" he asked.

"I not crys like de babies Skwisgaar and I's go as long as you stops being assholes to me."

"Aws Toki's I cants makes any promises." Skwisgaar said grinning evilly

Meanwhile,

Nathan Explosion woke to the pounding in his head and his desperate need for coffee.

So he left his huge bed and then his room and headed off to the DethKitchen.

Jean Peier (A.N that's his name right cuz I remember they said it in the first episode the curse of detklok but I haven't seen the episode in forever so since I'm probably wrong and if I am please tell me.)

"Where are you?" Nathan grunted while hunting through the DethKitchen.

DAMN IT!!!!!!!

Nathan continued to destroy the DethKItchen and while he did Charles appeared.

"Uh, Nathan what are you doing?" He asked the singer.

"I'm looking for Jean Peire he needs to make my coffee."

"Yeah Nathan, Jean Peire went on vacation as of last night, I thought you knew that."

"NOT BRUTAL!" Nathan yelled

"So who's gonna make coffee now huh manger guy, who?"

"Well Nathan obviously none of us here in Mordhus are capable of making coffee so I suggest you go to Starbucks they make coffee there for you but you should take someone with you just in case your too stupid to order on your own."

"That's brutal, wait why can't I just go to Duncan hills? We get free coffee there."

"The Starbucks is closer I think you'll be able to at least find it. And if you can't call one of the band members or me on your DethPhone."

"Fine is anyone up yet?" He asked Charles.

"Yes, Skwisgaar and Toki are arguing in the living room I heard them when I came in."

Charles then left for his own much needed sleep and Nathan ran into the Dethklok living room.

"Hey you guys, Toki, Skwisgaar will you come with me so I can get some coffee cuz ya know I freaking need it."

"Oks Nat' an but den yous gotta takes me and Skwisgaar, to the Hot topic sos we can get something." Toki said.

"Sure yeah ok." Nathan said as Toki and Skwisgaar got up and followed him to the dethgarage.

When they got to the dethgarage, Nathan got in the dethcycle the other two men followed him sitting on either side of him.

He then revved the engine and the three of them drove off out of Mordhus.

So there's the first chapter. Can you believe it it's not a songfic. so yeah review and stuff and you'll see chapter 2 soon.


	2. Hot Topic adventures

Ok so the format for this chapter is different from the last one really sorry for that its because I don't have word at my house and normally I transfer them to word at school and I forgot in the last chapter so for that sorry.

I don't own anything in this story but the idea

**Chapter 2**

**Skwisgaar, Toki, and Nathan at the mall**.

So when we last left dethklok or ok the three members of dethklok, they were on their way to get what they so badly needed guitar hero and coffee.

"Na'tans drive faster!" Skwisgaar commanded. The lead guitarist attention span was short lived today since it was one of the rare days he was without his guitar.

"Skwisgaar, I'm trying to get there as fast as I can believe me i'm dying over here. It's so brutal." Nathan growled over the dethcycles engine.

" uh Sos wheres this Star-Bucks?" Toki asked. While the scenery whipped by the three on the dethcycle at scary speeds (Do NOT drive with Nathan!)

"Uh ohs na'tans the Starbucks is bys the C-A-N-D-Y store wes gots to keep Toki aways." Skwisgaar said, trying to make Toki's favorite thing in the world oblivious to him.

Unfortanatly candy was the one thing that Toki wartooth knew how to spell.

"CANDY! Wowies wes gots to gets some Skwisgaar."

"Oh god skwisgaar what have you done?" Nathan asked.

Meanwhile back in the bowels of Mordhus, Pickles the drummer woke from one of his drunken comas.

Pickles left his room and wandered Mordhus for awhile, checking his band mates rooms and the deth livingroom, to find nothing.

"Doods"? he waited and didn't get a response. So he tried again,

Doods? But still no awnser

"Duchebags leaving me here all alone in this big house with all this booze and nothing to do. "

"Wait he thought maybe there is something." He thought slyly and then snuck off to where none of the members of dethklok should ever go.

Charles room.

Pickles barely opened the door and noticed the room was dark so he opened it hoping that his best friend was in his room,

"Charlie you in here?" Pickles asked. Again he found no reply but this time he saw a sleeping Charlie.

He smirked to himself while ninja-ing his way into the bed and fell back into his drunken coma with Charles by his side.

Back with Skwisgaar, Toki and Nathan.

They had continued to drive at a dangerous speed until Toki spotted the candy store.

"Ahh skwisgaar lookies Candy!" Toki said excitedly.

"Ja little Toki but that's not what wes heres for, natan needs coffees and besides there will be the candies in the malls alls for you to buy Toki's."

"Alright, I'm going to get my shit. You guys go do what you have to do and meet back here before uhhhhhhhh………. When you guys want to meet?" Nathan asked.

Hows abouts you gives us 3 hours. Skwisgaar said.

"Alright then in 3 hours we meet back here. If your not here i'm leaving and you duchebags can find your own way home." Nathan said as he disappeared into the starbucks.

Ironically the mall was across the street too so it was no problem for Toki and Skwisgaar to leave Nathan without needing the dethcycle it wasn't like either one of them could drive anyway.

They walked into the giant oversized mall amazed by everything in it but terribly lost.

"Eh Toki do yous nos where wes are?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Nopes skwisgaar. Oh nos wes lost already." He said sadly.

"Waits Skwisgaar we cans just calls natans or even pickle!" Toki said going back to his happy self.

"Ja true." Skwisgaar replied while pulling out his massive dethphone and speed dialing Nathan.

" Ahhhs!! Toki yous right this tings hurting of my face."

He waited no answer just ringing he waited more. Still no answer.

"Damns Na'tans not answering his phone."

"Wells maybe murderfaces is still usings it's you knows how he uses it all de times." Toki offered, trying to help.

"Nah if hes was on wes would of hurd his voices all I hurd was ringings, I try pickle."

He speed dialed the next number which was pickles dethphone and this time he did get an awneser.

At mordhus

The dethphone in Pickles pants started to ring repeatedly and those pants were left by Charles as Pickles was wandering around in his underwear like on fan day, but Charlie had woken up beside

Pickles and he would of yelled at him normally for being in his room but he found that he liked waking up next to Pickles

So while Pickles was off Charles answered his dethphone

"Hello?"

"Uh Pickle?" Skwisgaar asked confused since who answered didn't have Pickles slurred Wisconsin accent.

"No this is Charles, Skwisgaar. Why do you need Pickles?"

"Uhs me and Tokis lost and wes cants finds the hot topics."

"Oh well are you near the movie theater?"

Skiwsgaar put the phone on his shoulder, looked at Toki and said;

"Heys Tokis do you se a movie theater?"

Toki spun in circles and at his right he saw movie posters.

" Ja skwisgaar over there!"Toki shouted.

Skwisgaar put the phone back to his ear,

"ja Charlie. Toki found de movie theater, now what?"

"Go left from it and in the corner of the mall by that movie theater is hot topic. Do you see it skwisgaar?"

"Hangs on I asks Toki. Hey Toki go tos yous lefts and sees if hot topics is there."

Toki jumped up and down excitedly while pointing to the store.

"Wowies skwisgaar I sees it. Comes on"

"Alrights thanks Charlie, Byes."

With that skwisgaar hung up his dethphone and followed the exited toki into the dark store in the corner of the mall.

"I likeys this place Skwisgaar! its totally brutal, Toki said to skwisgaar as they got inside.

They stared at the lines of black band t-shirts, racks of cds and a girl restocking self's, who seemed to be the only worker there at the moment.

"Hey let me finish hanging this up and I'll help you." She said.

She finished hanging up a pair of Tripp skirts similar to the pair she was wearing, and walked over to them.

Ok what can I help you with Mr. Skwigelf and Mr. Sartooth. She said noticing exactly who they are considering the fact she was a fan.

"Uhs we needs guitar heros." Toki said quietly

"One two or three? " She asked Toki sweetly.

"All." skwisgaar said, before Toki could again sheeply answer.

some reason toki was strangly shy around pretty girls unlike the rest of his band mates well except he was better with women then murderface was.

The girl disappeared again and reappeared with Two plastic custom guitars that looked exactly like Toki and Skwisgaars real life guitars. And three Playstation games.

"Is that all you need today sirs?" She asked hiding her smile.

"Is guess we could look around." Skwigaar said noticing Tokis interest in the brutal store.

"Besides Nathan's not supposed to meet us for awhile anyways." Skwigaar said giving Toki his approval.

"Is have tos go gets the Playstations 2 really quick, sos stays here. Got it Toki?"

Toki nodded as Skwisgaar left him in the store with the girl

She left their purchases on the counter and walked over to toki whos face immediately went red.

"Hey i've got nothing else to do for awhile, mind if I talk to you while you wander the store?" She asked toki.

"Jas I don't minds. Uh yous very pretty by the ways." He said.

"Well uh thank you Toki." She started turning red as he was.

"So uh anyways, hows the band and stuff?" She said, trying to come up with a conversation.

"Bands goods and all Nathan's not tink wes brutal enough as usals, but what's bouts yous goily. I nots seens yous before. you haves a name?"

"Yes I have a name its Luna. It could be that you haven't seen me before because you've never been here." She laughed a little bit.

"Ahs K Luna yous mys news friends! I comes to the Hot Topics and looks around with yous from now ons Luna. Don'ts tell skwisgaar though." Toki said happily.

"I like that. Oh hang on Toki i'm getting another customer." She said while returning to her post as a casher.

While she rang the random guy up for a H.I.M t-shirt and studded belt Toki noticed a strange looking vampire dress hanging on a rack near a window. He stared at it then back at Luna and smiled really big.

As the customer left toki ran over to the cash register and dragged Luna over to the dress.

"Is want you to try that on Luna. Its will makes yous look evens more beautifiers."

She stared at the black and red vampire dress and decided it was worth a shot she liked how it looked.

Ok Toki. She then grabbed the dress off the rack and went into the dungeon like dressing room.

moments later she came back out wearing the floor length dress.

"Wowies Luna! Hmm ok is buys that toos but for you." He said

"Ha thanks Toki." She then retuned to the dressing room to put her black gear back on

When she returned she got a big hug from Toki.

"Uh toki why are you crushing my bones?" She asked not minding the hug just wanting to know.

" I have to leave soons skwigaar is back."

She sighed as skwigaar walked back into hot topic carrying a black bag contaning a playstation 2 and returned to the cash register and rang up all their purchases including her new vampire dress.

"Alright your total is $125.75."

Skwigaar reached into his back pocket and easily laid out the cash $200 dollars

"Thank you come again toki." She said to him while Skwisgaars change.

"Is will Luna byes." Toki said as he once again walked side by side with Skwisgaar.leaving the store behind with a happy fan girl who got to meet and befriend Toki Wartooth.

Skwisgaar noticed something between Toki and the girl and slight jealously welled up inside him. Especially since he had noticed that dress.

He didn't know why he felt that way but he was Skwigaar the fastest guitarist alive why would he be jealous of Toki.

Toki with his guitar playing sounding like crap was he really jealous of the younger guitar player or was he jealous of the girl.

Oh well it didn't matter right now they had to go get Nathan.

And there you go chapter 2 is done yay. So tell me what you think cuz ive already started the next chapter, by the way there wont be any more orighinal characters that was a one time thing for this story i just thought it would be cute for Toki.

anyways tell me what cha think.


End file.
